


The Chosen

by ILoveBooks1506



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Battle, Betrayal, Boarding School, Bravery, Courage, Deception, F/M, Friendship, Magic, Quest, Teamwork, Teenagers, War, trickery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveBooks1506/pseuds/ILoveBooks1506
Summary: Four ordinary friends are chosen to go on a quest to save their kingdom. With lives at stake, these unprepared teens go on a difficult journey, full of twists and turns. And maybe even meet and lose people along the way.Note from the author: This is my first book! So constructive criticism is welcome, just please don't give hate. Thanks! :)
Relationships: Aiyana/Owen, Marina/Clay, Tori/Liam





	1. Flashcards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilianna Azurin: my best friend & cousin; for helping me come up with ideas for the story](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lilianna+Azurin%3A+my+best+friend+%26+cousin%3B+for+helping+me+come+up+with+ideas+for+the+story).



> This is not a fanfic. It is my original story. I made up all characters.

Beep beep beep beep 

My eyes immediately fly open at the sound of my alarm. I reach my arm out from under the warm blankets and smash my hand around the desk next to me, looking for the alarm. When I finally turn it off, I get up and stretch. 

"Ugh... Tori! That alarm is so loud." Someone in the bed next to me groans. I look over and see my best friend Marina curled in a tight blanket burrito on her bed. 

"You two are finally awake! Get ready sleepy heads, we have a test in History today." I look around the room and see someone sitting at the vanity. 

"Alright, I'm getting up," I say grumpily. I get up out of bed and walk groggily over to my wardrobe. I fling the doors open and shove my hands in. When I finally find my school uniform, I quickly change into it. This is my outfit every day here at Ms. Neely's boarding school. It's a plaid maroon and silver skirt that goes to my knees. It has white socks. And we are allowed to wear whatever shoes we want, so I choose black high tops. Then it has a white short-sleeved button-up shirt with the school's emblem on the right. The boys wear nice jeans, a belt, a white button-up shirt with the school's emblem, and a maroon and silver tie. Yes, very formal. 

After getting dressed I walk sleepily over to the vanity and sit next to the person who had been there before. Cassandra, who we call Cass. Cass is currently combing her short beautiful curly light blonde hair. I then take my hair out of the braids I had put them in after a shower the previous night. My dirty blonde hair comes out a tangled mess. Hair is so annoying sometimes. I grab a brush and start brushing through the tangles gently. 

"Guys, can you help me study?" Marina asks nervously as she finishes buttoning up her shirt.

"Marina, you've studied all week! You're going to pass, stop stressing out." Cass says patiently. 

"Yeah, Cass is right. You've never failed a test, and you're the smartest girl in school. Don't panic." I add. 

Marina bites her lip like she always does when she's anxious, nervous, or deep in thought. "Please...?"

I look over at Cass, and she shrugs and says, "Okay, hand me the flashcards." Marina hands Cass a 1 1/2 inch stack of flashcards. This is nothing compared to the 3-inch stack Marina made for our biology class last year. Cass puts her comb down and flips through the cards until she finds a good one. 

"Okay, Marina. What is the meaning behind our school emblem and colors?" 

"Um, well. The maroon stands for courage, strength, and confidence. And the silver stands for graceful, sophisticated, and elegant."

"Yes, and the emblem?"

"Oh. The emblem is a red allium flower and a sparrow. The allium stands for unity, humility, and patience. It is also thought to bring good luck and protection against evil. And the sparrow stands for hard work, joy, and protection."

"Good job!" Cass smiles and puts the cards down. "Your turn to ask a question, Tori."

I sigh and open the stack to a random card. Oh, haha. This one is easy.

"This is easy. You ready?" Marina nods. "What is the name of our kingdom and our enemy kingdom? And who are the rulers of each?"

Marina chuckles. "Our kingdom is the kingdom of Alynthia. And our rulers are King Rupert and Queen Helena. Our enemy kingdom is the kingdom of Valdonnia. The rulers are King Gideon and Queen Sasha."

"Good job!" we high five and I give Marina her flashcards back. "You've got this." Marina smiles.

Cass stands up and swings her knapsack with all her school textbooks over her shoulder. "I think we should head to breakfast, I'm famished." 

Marina and I nod in agreement, grab our knapsacks, and head out of our dorm. In case you hadn't guessed by now, the three of us are roommates. Our dorm is just one of the many in the girl's tower. Since Ms. Neely's boarding school is home to both boys and girls, there are two towers on opposite sides of the school that hold the dorms. Two towers on the very left side of the school are the boys, and the very right side is us girls. 

The three of us walk down the tower stairs and greet other girls as they come out of their dorms. As we approach the cafeteria, I can already smell the french toast. Yesterday, we had orange rolls and cinnamon rolls. Today we have french toast. My absolute favorite! As we get our food, I make sure to put a huge glob of strawberries on my french toast. 

We then head toward our usual table near one of the corners of the cafeteria. Waiting for us are our friends Liam and Clay. Liam and Cass are twins. So they both have hazel eyes, curly light blonde hair, and freckles. Clay, on the other hand, has tan skin (he spends a lot of time in the sun), green eyes, and black hair. He also usually has a mischievous smile on his face. He is the prankster of the group and doesn't follow a lot of rules. 

"Hey girls. What took you so long?" Clay greets us. I roll my eyes and take a seat next to Liam and Marina. 

"Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady!" Clay says dramatically. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that I should always respect my elders." Clay fakes a shocked look and Cass rolls her eyes. 

"You too?" Clay asks teasingly. 

"You guys are the same age! We all are." 

"15. We're so old." Liam jokes. 

"Okay, you jokers. Ready for the test?" Marina asks.

"Nope. Didn't even study." Clay says. Liam and I groan.

"What?!" Clay asks defensively. "Why study, when you can just cheat?"

"Because it's not right! You can't cheat for everything." Cass says, clearly annoyed. Clay shrugs and shoves a sausage in his mouth. Marina pulls out her flashcards again and begins silently studying.

Right as I take the last bite of french toast, the bell rings. We all get up and start walking to our classes. Liam and I have history together for 1st period, so we walk together to class. As we sit down he whispers, "Good luck."

"Same too you."


	2. History Class

"What did you get on the test?" Liam askes as we grab our lunch trays and sit down at a table. I had just finished 4th period and we met up to eat lunch. 

"I got a B+!" I say triumphantly. Liam's face brightens and he high fives me. 

"Great job! Much better than the C you got on the last test." He jokes. I elbow him in the ribs gently and laugh. 

"Lemme guess, you got an A?" 

"Yup." He chuckles. I nod knowingly and take a bite out of the BLT on my plate. 

"Hey guys!" I look up from my plate and see Clay and Marina joining us. 

"Where's Cass?" I ask. 

Clay answers, "She's eating her lunch in the library." Liam and I nod. Cass loves reading. She reads any spare second she gets. 

"What'd you guys get on the history test? Marina got an A+." Clay asks us. I smile brightly and high five Marina. 

"I told you you could do it, Marina! I got a B+ and Liam got an A. Did you get an F?" I ask Clay.

He smiles mischievously and says, "Nope."

"Really?!" Liam's eyes fill with hope. Clay always fails his tests. It's not that he's bad at the subject, he just never studies or pays attention in class. 

"I got a D-!" Clay says while taking a bite out of an apple. Liam and I sigh. 

Riiiiiiiiing

"Wow," I say getting up from my seat. "Lunch went by fast."

"Well, see you guys later," Marina says as she and I walk to 5th period.

◦ ◦ ◦

The next morning, I walk into History class and sit down at my seat which is next to Liam's. Liam leans over and says, 

"Clay pranked another teacher last night. He got detention. So if we don't see him at lunch, that's why." I sigh sadly, not even bothering to ask what he did. He is such a trouble maker! I have played a few pranks on people with him... but never on teachers! 

"Good morning class," our teacher Mrs. Jacobson greets us. "Today we will be reviewing the history of our kingdom. Can anyone tell me how it started?" Not a second later, a girl named Julie raises her hand. 

"Miss Evergreen?"

"Well, our kingdom started when a group of refugees found a large valley surrounded by mountains and forest. The refugees decided to start anew and built a village. Over time the village became prosperous, and it was very popular in trade. By this time, over a hundred people lived in the village. So, the people decided to crown someone to rule the village, and make it a kingdom"

"Yes, very nice. Who wants to continue what Miss Evergreen told us?" Liam raises his hand. 

"Yes, mister Hart?" 

"They chose a very kind-hearted, and hard-working man named Sir Percival. He was given the privilege to name our kingdom. The name he chose is Alynthia. After many years, his wife had twin girls. One of them would have to be chosen to take over the throne. So, when they grew up, King Percival chose one of his daughters to rule. The other daughter surprisingly didn't get upset and traveled until she found land to start her own kingdom. With time she did, and she named her kingdom, Valdonnia."

"Very good." Mrs. Jacobson looks around the room and her eyes rest on me. "Miss Bennett, why don't you tell us what happened next?" I glance at Liam and he gives me an encouraging smile. I take a deep breath then tell the class what I know. 

"Both kingdoms were prosperous and worked together peacefully for many ages, until one year, the Queen ruling Alynthia had two daughters. The older daughter gained the throne to Alynthia. The younger daughter was jealous and angry. Instead of going off and starting her own kingdom, she decided to take over Valdonnia. It was a very wealthy kingdom, and with the help of knights whom she promised riches too, she overthrew the king and queen of Valdonnia and took over. She had dark intentions, which led Valdonnia to become an unsafe place and very cruel to live in. Both sisters had children. The queen of Alynthia had our queen today, Queen Helena. The cruel queen of Valdonnia had Valdonnia's queen today, Queen Sasha. Our kingdoms are now great enemy's and we no longer live in harmony with one another." 

"Perfect! Now that we've reviewed all that, its time to start a new topic. 'The Crisis of Alynthia Today'." Mrs. Jacobson writes a few things on the board then goes to sit on her desk. She's a young teacher, maybe in her early 30s. She's pretty chill and cool. She has fiery red hair and usually wears huge dangly earrings and colorful clothing. She's definitely my favorite teacher. 

"I'm not sure if you've all heard rumors of this or not. But Valdonnia stole something very precious from our kingdom many years ago. Probably when you were all 9-10 years old. Does anyone know what they stole?" 

The class is silent. Students look around at each other to see if anyone knows, but it seems no one does. I whisper to Liam, "Do you know?"

He shakes his head and stares at the board, looking for clues. Mrs. Jacobson laughs heartily and says, "No one? That's alright." She then smiles and tells us, "It is a sword named 'Prosperitas'. Its name means good fortune, success, prosperity, and welfare. This sword started out as King Percvial's ordinary sword. But a wizard in the King's council thought King Percival deserved something to thank him for his kindness and his personal support of the kingdom. So he enchanted King Percival's sword so that whenever he brought it into battle it would cause him to be successful and never miss a target. The sword was passed down through the generations until it became King Rupert's sword. Now remember, King Rupert was born an ordinary citizen like you and me, and he married Queen Helena and became king. And on their royal wedding, she gave him the sword. It was an amazing celebration. I was there myself."

"But how did Valdonnia steal the sword?" a boy named Collin asks.

Mrs. Jacobson answered mysteriously, "No one knows. One morning it was in King Rupert's study, the next morning it was gone. The only clue we have is a note that was left on King Rupert's desk saying that Valdonnia had taken the sword. We do have theories though. Many people think Valdonnia sent people to sneak into our kingdom and break into the castle at night. Others think that some of the castle's staff betrayed the king and stole the sword for Valdonnia. But we do not know the true story."

"Why don't we just send an army?" Julie asks, confused.

"I'm not quite sure, but the King and Queen don't think it's smart. Valdonnia's army is twice as large as Alynthia's and we can't afford to lose any more knights."

"Have they been doing anything else to get the sword back?" a kid named Jordan questions. 

"Good question. They have been sending small groups of people into Valdonnia to try and sneak in and steal the sword back. So far, everyone who's gone into Valdonnia hasn't come back."

The class goes eerily silent. I decide to crack the question, "What happened to them?"

"They most likely died or were taken captive. We've sent over 10 different groups in the last few years. And no one has returned. The kingdom is giving up hope." 

Liam and I look at each other surprised. 10 groups? And we haven't heard a word back from any of them? This really does seem like a lost cause. 

Riiiiiiiing

Mrs. Jacobson jumps off her desk and says cheerily, "Class dismissed."

As we all file out, not one of us says a word.


End file.
